Through the Mask I See
by MantisWrites
Summary: Beca Mitchell is the outcast in school, only hanging out with her three friends, Jesse, Benji and Luke. When they form a band called the 'Treblemakers', keeping their identities secret is a must unless they want to become the school's laughing stock. When Beca forms a crush on the new girl Chloe Beale, she finds it harder and harder to keep the secret.
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell grumpily walked into the run down bar, the only light besides the ones lighting up the beers was the fake torches on the wall, illuminating the bar a bit. The bar itself was supposed to be tavern like, and Beca liked the closeness of it. The small brunette stalked up to the bar, a depressed look in her blue eyes as she sat down on the creaky wooden stool.

"Beca?" The familiar voice of the bartender filled her ears and she looked up, her frown being replaced by a small smile. "Hey Jim, how's the fiance?" She asked, pulling her leather jacket off and placing it around the chair she sat, "Can I get a rum and coke please?" The older man shrugged, moving to get her drink. "Hey kid, what's up? And don't moan and shrug like you normally do- It's 12 and the only reason I'm giving you a drink is because you're a friend." He set it straight, placing the alcohol infront of her.

Beca bit her lip, taking the glass and sipping it slowly, "It's just.. a bad day for me. I doubt you'd wanna hear my problems." She dismissed, shaking her head and watching her hands shake erratically. Jim just laughed, "I have time, fifteen hours to be exact," He informed her kindly, tapping his fingers lightly on the wooden bar. "No it's fine, I'll just have this drink and g-" She was cut off by Jim. "Becs, I see you come in here everyday, you are in this slump that never ends. You rarely smile and just ask for a drink and we get some small talk in before you retreat back to wherever it is you come from. And I like you Kid, I want to help you. So, I've got time to hear your misfortunes."

Beca let her dark blue eyes travel up to Jim, trying to decide if she should trust this man or not. This man that she'd learn to know over the course of a few months. "It all started the beginning of my senior year..."

* * *

*Beca's POV from Here on Out*

"Come and see the fun! Baker Avenue at 5 PM," My best friend Jesse called, standing on the wooden bench in the mall. He was chanting words off of the flyer we'd been giving out for the past hour or so. We'd only passed out 60 of the 150 we'd printed and so far we were a bit out of luck.

"I dunno Beca, I don't think people are getting our message," Jesse said, jumping down from where he stood to be standing next to me. I laughed, "Of course not, well, at least not how you're doing it.. But once we have Luke video our little.. 'message', we wont have to worry about that." I replied, turning to him. "What do you mean? Passing out flyers was your idea Mitchell!" He complained, but I didn't really care, as for I was staring into the glass window across the walk way where the coffee shop was.

Inside stood the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her name was Chloe Beale and I knew her by association at school. God, just thinking of her name did things to me that... oh god.. She was this tall, graceful woman with ginger curly hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She was the new girl at school and was already the schools sweetheart. I was broken out of my trance by Jesse who was smiling like an idiot, "You wanted us to pass out flyers so you could gawk at Beale? That's classic! Beca Mitchell has a crush, who knew?" I tried to say no as he threw an arm around me, shoving one of our flyers into my hand.

"You should totally go talk to her!" He sparked, starting to push me over there as I had a tiny meltdown. "What? No! Pfft! Dude, I will die! I will literally die and you'll have to clean up my remains!" I protested, my legs walking forward instead of obeying my command. "Oh come on! You'll be great!" He coaxed, pushing me through the door of the shop before walking off.

As soon as the bell sounded that a new customer had walked in, Chloe's eyes flipped to me, a smile now on her lips. I looked down at the flyer in my hand, _Now or never Mitchell, time to grow some balls._ I thought to myself before walking up to the register, giving Chloe the kindest of smiled. "Ugh... hi," I greeted, flashing her an awkward smile and awaiting her reply.

Chloe took what seemed like years to reply, looking me over before opening her mouth, "Hello there Beca, fancy seeing you here," She greeted and my face was red as soon as she'd said my name. "Well, you see, that's why I'm here actually." I lifted my arm and released the flyer out of the death grip I had on it. The paper drifted onto the counter and I slid it towards her.

"Hmm.. let's see.." The ginger said, picking up the flyer and read the words, "Oh honey, you want me to go to this?" She asked, gesturing to the paper. Beca nodded hopefully, "It's going to be a lot of fun," I tried to use to coax her. Chloe thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Alright Mitchell, I'll go.. On one condition," She informed me.

"I'll do anything." I told her truthfully, nodding for her to go on. "I'll go... If you'll sit with me and my friends on Monday. You seem like a really cool person and all you ever do is hang out with that Jesse kid and Benji." I flushed at the idea. Me? Hanging out with Chloe Beale, Aubrey Posen, and Stacie Chambers? It seemed like a fantasy. "I'll do it.." I said after a few moments of imagining myself at their table.

"I can probably take Tom too, if that's alright.." I froze. I had forgotten all about Chloe's boyfriend and now that I remembered I tried to recover easily, "The more the merrier." I replied before Chloe smiled, "I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Later.."

* * *

I was freaking out. No, I wasn't freaking out because of the crowd of 130 people outside the lot that we'd put specifically on the flyers and advertisements. I wasn't freaking out because Benji was late and we would be going on in less than twenty minutes, but I was freaking out because Chloe Beale was in the front row, sitting next to Aubrey Posen and her boyfriend Tom who'd clearly brought some of his friends; Bumper Allen and Donald Sellers to be exact.

I gulped audibly, staring at them in the front row and I felt more nervous than before. "Don't worry about it mate, getting stage fright is normal for big performers like you! Everyone get scared every once in a while," I could hear Luke, our video man trying to give Jesse a pep-talk. It was almost on cue then that Benji ran in through the back door, out of breath and looking a bit frazzled.

"Who the hell invited Bumper?" He asked in a troubled tone and I winced, raising my hand. "Beca! He tried to corner me on the way in here! Do you know what would've happened if he got to these?" He asked, revealing our masks that he kept in his duffle bag. "I'm sorry Benj- I invited Chloe Beale who invited Tom who invited-" I gestured to the outside before walking towards the bag.

We originally thought of wearing the masks as a way to have people focus less on us and more on our music. But then we realized something, if we kept our identities secret, it'd make us more special. People would eventually want to find out who these people are and that the secret could shape our popularity. Each mask was different and special in their own ways.

Mine was a half face mask that went down past my nose and did a triangular point on my cheeks. It was a rabbit, a white rabbit. It showed my eyes and I would use face paint to paint the rest of my face white, black liner over my lips. I would wear rabbit ears that looked a bit ragged. Jesse's mask was less complicated but it spoke the most. It was a full face mask that split diagonally unevenly. Half was clockwork, gears and cogs of many kind that seemed to come off of the mask almost, and the other half was a mirror. Benji's mask was another full face mask that was all white, eyebrows and lips had been drawn on there and nothing else. It was plain and simple.

Once we all had ours on, Luke pulled a black eye-mask on and a top hat, in his right hand he held is video camera and looked at his watch, "Let's do this," He declared in his British accent, while we straightened our vest suits out that we all agreed to wear. "Let's rock this nerds!" I replied, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Once the music started, the crowd started to cheer for us, not even knowing what to expect as we opened the garage.

_[Beca:] Don't wanna be an American Idiot!_

_[Benji:] Don't want a nation under the new mania  
__And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_[Jesse:] The subliminal mind fuck America._

**One by one, Beca, Benji, then Jesse hopped onto the back of Luke's truck. Beca picked up her guitar and Benji picked up his bass as they all ran to their mics.**_  
_

_[All:] Welcome to a new kind of tension._  
_All across the alienation._  
_Where everything isn't meant to be okay._  
_Television dreams of tomorrow._  
_We're not the ones who're meant to follow._  
_For that's enough to argue._

**Beca and Jesse lent up against each other, Jesse wrapping an arm around Beca before she pulled him off.**

_[Benji:] Well maybe I'm the faggot America._  
_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda._

_[Beca and Jesse:] Now everybody do the propaganda._  
_And sing along to the age of paranoia._

**Jesse and Beca both stood on the doorway to the bed and Benji lent forward to knock the barrier down, making them both jump in surprise before landing safely on the door.**

_[All:] Welcome to a new kind of tension._  
_All across the alienation._  
_Where everything isn't meant to be okay._  
_Television dreams of tomorrow._  
_We're not the ones who're meant to follow._  
_For that's enough to argue!_

The crowd started to cheer, thinking it was over long before it was.

**The vicious bass beats of 'Holiday' started.**

_Say, hey!_

_[Jesse:] Hear the sound of the falling rain_  
_Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)_

_[Benji:] The shame_  
_The ones who died without a name_

_[Beca:] Hear the dogs howling out of key_  
_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)_  
_And bleed, the company lost the war today_

_[All:] I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
_On holiday_

_[Benji:] __Hear the drum pounding out of time  
_

_[Jesse:]Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)  
__To find, the money's on the other side_

_[Jesse and Benji:] Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)_  
_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)_  
_A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

_[All:] I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
_On holiday_

**Beca closed her eyes and started her solo, not missing a beat before she switched out her guitar for some Ray Ban Aviators and put them over her mask's eyes, feeling Benji bungee her to the truck so she could jump down for her part.**

_(Hey!)_

_(Say, hey!)_

_[Benji:] "The representative from Barden has the floor"_

_[Beca:] Zieg Heil to the president Gasman_  
_Bombs away is your punishment_  
_Pulverize the Eiffel towers_  
_Who criticize your government_  
_Bang bang goes the broken glass and_  
_Kill all the fags that don't agree_  
_Trials by fire, setting fire_  
_Is not a way that's meant for me_  
_Just cause (hey, hey, hey), just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!_

**Beca felt the two boys pulling on her bungee before she jumped, the elastic sending her back towards the truck where she landed safely.**

_[All:] I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
__This is our lives on holiday!_

The crowd cheered for us, as I gasped to catch my breath before pulling the mic to my lips screaming, "WE ARE THE TREBLEMAKERS! GOODNIGHT!" And then the garage door started to descend, closing down and putting a barrier between us and the crowd.

I took my mask of quickly, feeling the cool air hit my face as I looked at Jesse who had the same expression.  
"Woah." He stated and I nodded. "Yeah. Woah," I repeated before laughing. Benji took his mask off and looked between Jesse and I, "Beverages anyone?" He asked, walking over to the cooler and handing us each a beer.

I eyed the bottle in my hand before putting it down, "Let me get this makeup off first." I told Benji who was looking forlorn at my declined beer. I offered him a smile before walking quickly off.

* * *

I don't think I've ever moved more quickly in my life than how quick I took to wipe the makeup off my face and fix my hair. I had to be perfect, because that's what Chloe deserved. Perfection. I changed out of my vest and into some jeans and a sweatshirt before I headed outside.

I walked up behind the dispersing crowd as if I'd been there the whole time. I didn't want to get caught, so I just nervously sipped my beer which had been provided by a very insistent Benji. "There you are!" I head a voice behind me and the next thing I knew was my hand being taken by Chloe and her twirling me and pulling me close.

"Ooph," I let out as she pressed our foreheads together before pulling back and smiling. Most of the crowd was gone now and it was just me, Chloe and her friends and Luke out on the lawn. "Oh, hey Chloe! Did you like the show?" I asked, tensing my body to see if she'd let go. However she didn't let go, only held on tighter, "Like it? I loved it! I was certainly worth making a deal- you are keeping your end of the bargain right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh yeah, totally. Lunch, yep!" I nodded, agreeing to the bargain. She smiled and was about to pull me closer when her eyes widened. "Beca? What's that on the side of your face? Is that... White paint?" She asked, taking her finger and rubbing some of the makeup I'd seemed to have missed onto her finger. Once she'd connected all the dots, she started to freak out. "Are you the white rabbit? Beca?" I panicked, pulling myself away from her.

"What? No! No dude, I can't even sing!" I dismissed, but Chloe didn't seem to buy it. "Seriously, Jesse is the one that put that on my face," I tried to give my excuse. Chloe looked at me for a long moment, her blue eyes searching mine before she gave up and sighed. "Alright, I believe you Beca." She decided.

Next thing I knew, she'd taken the beer from my hand and had taken a long sip from it before returning it to my fingertips. I was so mesmerized by the ginger, and apparently Tom, her boyfriend had taken wind of that. "Hey! Back away from my girl Mitchell!" He commanded, walking up possessively behind Chloe. I backed away instantly to see Tom, Bumper and Donald towering over me.

"Chloe, is this _dyke_ bothering you?" He sneered, looking at me in disgust. Chloe looked embarrassed and was about to speak before I heard Jesse come from behind me, "Beca, is this dick bothering you?" He jeered, wrapping his arm around me. "At least I have one!" Tom replied with as much fire. Soon, Luke and Benji were behind me. "I wouldn't mess with us if you knew whats good for you," Luke threatened.

"STOP!" Chloe interjected as Tom stepped forward to give Luke a blow who only caught his fist, shaking his head. Everyone turned to look at Chloe who gave a deep breath before starting, "Stop fighting. I won't put up with it." She warned and Tom paused, stepping away. "Alright... Let's go, gentlemen." He muttered before stalking away.

As they were walking away, Chloe turned her head and winked at me, mouthing 'See you Monday!'

That girl was going to be the death of me..

* * *

There you have it! Chapter One.

I'll be working on Two soon but I need you all to tell me in the reviews if you'd like me to continue or not, otherwise I wont post Chapter Two.

xx Love you all! xx

I do not own any songs or characters or names used in this Fanfiction, everything I use is owned by Pitch Perfect and whatever band I use.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Okay this is the second chapter.. A few warnings because Beca's backstory is a bit.. different. However I do not intend to make either parent look like the bad guy!

Oh, and to the reviewer who asked me about how Chloe is so clueless: I've had this story in my mind since Christmas. In the excitement of me finally writing it, I forgot to mention a few things. 1) Beca is dressed like a man, and I'm not going to have an argument about her boobs being a giveaway. 2) It wasn't the right time for her to know. I was going to wait until a few more chapters

* * *

On Monday, school was different. Of course, it probably had to do with the fact that a certain ginger in my math class tried to smile at me every five minutes when the teacher wasn't looking. Everytime I sensed her head had moved to look at me, my heart fluttered a bit.

Jesse, who was sitting next to me kept giggling at the interaction, nudging my side and making kissing noises. I would only roll my eyes and look up at the board, pretending to pay attention to whatever Mrs. Smith was teaching. Of course, I couldn't get my mind off of lunch and the activities that would be going on today.

"Beca, what's the answer to the problem?" The cracked voice of Mrs. Smith broke me out of my day-dreaming. I woke up instantly and saw the problem. _Fractions.. shit!_ I cursed, I didn't know anything about fractions- perhaps that was why my grades were failing. I looked at the board then the teacher before shrugging, "I don't know."

"Well then, pay attention Ms. Mitchell!" She warned, giving me her pointed gaze before shaking her head. There were a few snickers following, including the melodic laughter of one Chloe Beale.

* * *

While on my way to walk to the cafeteria, my eyesight was blocked by two slender hands followed by a, "Guess who!". I decided to play along, closing my eyes, "Uhm... Jesse? No-No! Benji!" I joked, making the sweet voice laugh. "Guess again Mitchell!" She told me, so I did. "Mm... Luke then. You sound very Briti-" I was silenced by the hands moving to my lips.

"You're very bad at guessing," The voice observed before twirling me around so I could see Chloe staring at me. "I knew it was you Red, you think too little of me," I informed her. "Well you are short.." She teased and I opened my mouth to protest before she continued, "And did you just call me Red?" She asked. "Indeed I did, got a problem with that?" I questioned. "No, I guess I don't _B_," She countered before taking my hand. "We're eating outside today- Now come on, I want you to meet my friends!"

Chloe's friends were all sitting outside under a big oak tree on their blankets that all seemed to be connected to make a big one. "Beca, I want you too meet everyone." She introduced me to each of them. There was Aubrey who gave me a rather unhappy look, Stacie who was staring at my boobs, Fat Amy- "Fat Amy?" I asked, and the heavy set teenager nodded, "I call myself Fat Amy so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back," She replied in a think Australian accent. "I can respect that."- Denise, Lily, and Jessica. They were all rather nice, except for Aubrey who was giving me the death glare.

Chloe forced me to sit down while she divulged in a conversation to Aubrey about why I was here. Stacie however, had her phone out and was looking through some app. "Hey Chlo, what was that band you went to go see yesterday?" Stacie asked, and Chloe replied almost instantly, "Treblemakers, why?"

We all moved to look at Stacie's phone which was on a video article titled 'Masked Musicians?!'. It was a clip of the Today show and when Stacie clicked the first thing that was shown was a small clip of our performance, provided by Luke. It was an excellent shot, I had to admit.

**"A new band of masked musicians rocked the world yesterday evening. Within minutes the YouTube video hit a million views! The three unknown masked musicians with their band called "The Treblemakers," have already earned nicknames. White Rabbit, Clockwork, and Ghost are now very popular within the community. Who knows what they'll do next?"**

Stacie ended the video and my heart was still pounding. Had we really become that popular? What was our next move? These questions filled my mind as I slumped next to Chloe who instantly was leaning into me as if we'd been friends for a while. "That bunny does things to me that.." Stacie started before moaning which made me give her a cheeky smile.

My blue eyes soon caught the look of Jesse and Benji who were waving their arms to get my attention. I gave them a nod in understanding then I stood up. "Sorry ladies, it was really fun; but I gotta run." I interrupted their chatter as I motioned to Jesse who was calling my name. I turned to leave, but as I did, Chloe's arms snaked their way around my body in a hug. I held my breath and closed my eyes.

"Hey B, what are you doing after school?" She asked, releasing me and spinning me around to face her. I shrugged, "Nothing I guess.." I told her and her face brightened. "Great! I'll be over afterschool." She declared, eyes shining. I went to protest but she shook her head, "No buts Beca. I wanna hang out with you!" She poked me in the chest before walking off.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Jesse, Benji, and I had all decided to skip the rest of the school day. It wasn't something we normally did but we had to decide what the game plan was. We couldn't just keep playing from our hideout, it'd get trashed and we'd eventually get caught. So we made a game plan that we wrote on a large pad of paper.

The plan was, that we would have Luke do all of our bidding as our manager. He'd set up locations and such since he was the only one who could give up half his identity. He would get us interviews with radios and such, he would have our backs for sure.

Once we had that all covered, we decided on where to act next. How to act and how we would dress. That's when Benji got the brilliant idea to dress up like homeless people, surrounded by crates so people couldn't tell it was us until we came out. We decided on a song and when we'd start practicing. We would perform on the following Friday. It was all set.

* * *

It wasn't until Luke showed up that I realized what time it was and that I had to meet Chloe in an hour. I bid farewell to my friends and grabbed a skateboard out of the garage. I really enjoyed skateboarding and I had owned this since I was thirteen. It was much faster than walking as well.

When I walked in, I was greeted by my step-mother who I just glared at before trudging up the stairs. "Becky! Becky!" The familiar voice of my step-brother Walter filled my ears and I instantly put a forced smile on my lips. "Hey Walt!" I greeted him with the same enthusiasm, ruffling his brown locks. He hugged my legs before declaring he was going to get water from his mother.

I walked into my room, seeing that there was over an hour until school was over. And that was perfect timing for a nap right? So I stripped of my top and climbed into bed, closing my eyes tightly to sleep for the remaining hour.

* * *

The whole deal with my step-mom and little brother is that, they lost my trust. My father had met Sheila on one of the days my mother was asleep. You see, my mother had been in a coma since I was nine. Something about a drug overdose is what the doctors had said when they told me what happened. My dad though, only kept her in the hospital so I could see her.

After a while, I was going to visit my mother every weekend. I would read to her, tell her about my day and tell her all my problems. Talk about talking to a wall. On really bad days, I would crawl into the bed with her. She was unresponsive for a long while, until one day when I held her hand. Her hand was relatively warm that day and it twitched.

At first, it scared me. But it was almost as if she was reaching out to me and I didn't know what to do. So I told the nurse and she pulled me aside and told me that that meant my mom was a fighter. She was fighting to be with me, and to never give up on her. That nurse was Sheila. I was young and of course I believed her.

I had met Walt a few weeks after that when she brought him to work as a 'surprise' for me. I instantly loved him, I even introduced him to my mother. But about a week after that, I learned that my father and Sheila were together, and they were to be married.

I didn't talk to anyone after that. I went through three years of my life silent because I was angry. I was even angrier when my dad stopped paying for my mother. Walt was about one by then and didn't understand why I was crying. I remember one time when he'd wiped my cheek off with his blanket. It was a bittersweet moment, and I tried not to think about who's spawn he was.

My mother's funeral was a bleak day. I remember not crying until I saw her inside the casket, waiting to be buried. Instantly, I put my hand in hers, expecting the slight twitch, but nothing happened. No twitch, no horror movie pop-out, and no warmth.

They eventually made me let go of her, but I didn't do it willingly. That was the first time I'd spoken since the day. It was a few simple words of, "I love you," that were all meant for my mother.

* * *

When I woke, there was a dip in the bed and a soft hand stroking my back. "Wakey Wakey Beca," Came the now soft voice of Chloe. I was awake instantly as I pushed myself off the bed to realize I was only in a bra. I held myself up in one hand and covered myself with the other.

"I am soo sorry!" I began to apologize, leaping out of bed. Once I was out of the bed, I moved to my dresser and pulled on one of my blue button down shirts, buttoning most of the buttons until Chloe spoke again. "No it's alright, I've seen plenty girls naked," She assured me before continuing, "Have you always had that birthmark?"

I paused, using my hand to palm the familiar bluish mark on my back that I've had since I was born. "Uhm.. I think so," I replied, straightening my shirt. Chloe smiled at me and I felt a bit hot, so I changed the topic. "So, what's on the agenda for today Chlo?" I asked, walking back over to the bed.

Chloe pursed her lips, "I was thinking a movie," she decided and I groaned. "But I don't like movies!" I complained. Chloe looked utterly shocked, "What?! How could you not like movies?! That's like.. not liking puppies!" She wailed. I shrugged, "They're always so predictable!" I defended and she just stuck her tongue out at me. "Well then, what do you suppose we do?"

All of a sudden, a call of "Becky!" echoed through the hallway. I looked at my door before smiling, "We could go to the park." I decided. And that's exactly what we did.

* * *

Walt held onto my hand as we crossed the street into the park. The park itself was beautiful with perfectly trimmed hedges and green nature all around. Although it was a bit chilly, given our need to wear sweaters. Once we got onto the pavement, he was gone and zipping through the playground.

"It's really nice of you to do this for your brother," Chloe noted, bumping her hips with mine. "_Step_-brother," I corrected her before continuing, "I'm not a total monster! Besides, look how happy it makes him," I gestured to the look on Walt's face which was pure excitement. Chloe smiled but then abruptly stopped in her tracks. "What?" I asked, trying to see what made her stop.

"Swingset." Was the perky red-heads reply as she took off in the direction of the swings, sitting in and occupying the last open seat. I followed, yelling at Walt to "Come check with us," and to "Be safe!" Chloe was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. "I haven't done this in ages!" She gushed before sending her sharp blue gaze my way. "Push me," she soon demanded.

"What?" I asked, against the idea. "No dude-" I protested. "Oh come on Beca... Please?" She asked with a small smile. I rolled my eyes and brushed some of my hair back into its place before giving in. I dropped the bag I was holding to the ground and I searched for Walt's figure, making sure he was safe before walking behind Chloe.

As soon as my fingertips grazed her sides she jolted with a loud laughter. "That tickled!" She exclaimed as I retouched her. She kept moving and I cursed. "Quit squirming Beale," I ordered as I pulled her backwards then gave her a small push.

I continued this motion for a while until Walt came up to me and yanked on my sweatshirt. I looked down at the little boy and smiled, which he only returned. "I wanna turn!" The four year old informed me, guesturing to the kiddie swing. I smiled and reached to pick him up, "Come here kid," I instructed as I picked him up and sat him in the swing before I started to push him."That is so cute!" I could hear Chloe say in her stopped position in her swing. I stuck my tongue out at her as I pushed him carefully.

* * *

Eventually we all ended up sitting on the blanket that we'd brought. Chloe and I were sitting on opposite sides of Walter who was eating his crackers that he packed. "So Walt," Chloe started, laying down and propping herself up on her elbow. "How old are you?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling. I knew he had a knack to lie about his age, all kids do it, and when he piped, "Five!" and held up five fingers, I held up four behind him, causing Chloe to giggle. "How.. H-How old are you?" He then asked, smashing another cracker into his mouth.

"I am seventeen," She replied, smiling. "You're Becky's age!" He exclaimed, turning to me and spoke, "Becky! She's your age!" I laughed and nodded. "You're right," I praised before checking my phone and noticing it was 4:30. I made my lips into a line as I realized that dinner would be ready and we had to get going.

"Hey Beale, the little one and I have to get going," I informed her, moving to stand. Chloe looked genuinely sad as she stood up too, giving me one of the saddest looks I've ever seen. She opened her mouth to speak and eventually she got her words out, "I'll walk with you, I need to get my car anyway." She told me, helping me roll up the blanket.

* * *

Somewhere inbetween the walk to my house and the park, Walt fell asleep in my arms. The four-year old was so still and calmly had his head on my shoulder. "I swear, if this kid drools.." I threatened to nobody as Chloe walked along beside me, laughing at my words. "You swear what? That you'll tuck him into bed and tell him 'Goodnight?'" She teased, poking my side.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey! I can be a badass if I want! I could lock him outside or something... but I'm not going to," I retaliated. "Because you're too good," She chirped with a smile and I shook my head. "Noo.. because the Step-Monster would have a cow." I replied. She laughed again at my nickname and the playful banter we had going on seemed a bit more real.

"You know, you're too awesome to be an outsider." Chloe said after a few moments of silence. It took me a moment to register her words before I replied, "I'm not an outsider, I have Luke, Benji, and Jesse.. and now you," We stopped infront of her car and looked at each other for a moment. I readjusted the sleeping kid in my arms and gave her a small smile.

"See you later Beale," I bid her farewell before watching her get into her vehicle and drive off. After that I gave Walt to Sheila and ran upstairs to text Jesse.

* * *

Okay guys, as I've said, I will not publish the next chapter unless I get some new reviews!

I do not own anything related to Pitch Perfect wherever it's the characters or names used in the fanfic. Any songs belong to their rightful owners and I am not using this for any sort of profit. Thank you ^^

Love you xx


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday evening and Jesse, Benji, and I were getting dressed behind our set. We had to set up a whole backstage since people had been crowding around since three. The venue that Luke had rented us was perfect. It was just the edge of a street corner. It was indiscreet and we all had stayed up til 5 AM every night, setting up our venue while nobody else was out.

What we'd done was outlined everything with wooden crates so that the few people couldn't get in and mess with us. then there was a wooden stage where we would stand inside the border of crates we had. In the middle of the stage was a banner with our stage-names it. I'd say we did a pretty good job.

All of us were dressed in outfits that made us look like we lived under a bridge. I was wearing a red beanie along with my rabbit mask and makeup. Plus I had a green hoodie on and ripped jeans. When I unzipped my jacket I had a partially ripped T-shirt on. Jesse and Benji were basically wearing the same items.

"Hey guys, you're on in two minutes!" Luke informed us as he put on his mask and pulled out his camera, fixing the settings before gesturing to the stage. "Break a leg, mates."

* * *

As soon as we stepped foot on the stage the people started cheering. I grabbed my guitar from the side and slung it around my neck. We took our spots at each of our mics and looked at each other before counting and starting from there.

_[All:]I will take your side_  
_You make me feel like I've been waiting my whole life_  
_And I could die_  
_To find that simple kind of love_  
_You can't deny__  
_

**My eyes instantly find Chloe in the crowd. She's in the front row again, although this time she has Stacy and Fat Amy with her, along with Tom and Aubrey.**

_[Jesse:]I wanna believe in your love again_  
_Despite what anybody says_

_[Benji:]Cause it ain't enough to mean it_  
_When you feel it once_  
_And you know it,_  
_So just say it. _

**Right before my 'solo' came I jumped down from the stage, running across the small distance and leaping onto the crate. I could sense Luke nearby and I glanced at him freaking out a bit. I could feel the pull of fans at my ankles but I soon looked straight at Chloe.**

_[Beca:]And you were just sitting quiet in the back of the car_  
_Just sucking on your cigarette_  
_But your eyes, they sold you out again_  
_They always do, so say it_

**_"At least kiss me just to shut me up,"_**

**I semi-spoke/sang the last few words towards Chloe. Our eyes were locked and I could tell it was pissing Tom off by his unhappy look as he wrapped an arm around her. I was snapped out of it by Jesse and Benji who jumped up next to me.**

_[All:]__I will take your side_  
_You make me feel like I've been waiting my whole life_  
_And I could die_  
_To find that simple kind of love_  
_You can't deny_  
_Just say it._

_[Benji:]Been talking about it until I killed my voice_  
_But it didn't change a single thing_  
_It's that simple truth _  
_[Jesse:]That always means the most to you_  
_And you know it_  
_So just say it._

**After the next verse we made our way back to the stage.**

_[All:]I will take your side_  
_You make me feel like I've been waiting my whole life_  
_And I could die_  
_To find that simple kind of love_  
_You can't deny_  
_Just say it._

_[Beca:]And we were spilling wine on your best friend's bed_  
_When you said this was ridiculous _  
_And you kissed me just because_  
_You knew it'd shut me up,_  
_All right well then say it. _  
_Just say it._

**I switched out my guitar quickly to an acoustic one.**

_[All:]I will take your side_  
_You make me feel like I've been waiting my whole life_  
_And I could die_  
_To find that simple kind of love_  
_You can't deny_  
_Just say it._

**The beat started to change and mesh with the song before it until it became a whole new song.**

_[All:]I've been in love with love_  
_And the idea of something, binding us together_  
_You know that love is strong enough,_  
_I've seen time tell tales about that systematic drug,_  
_Yeah that heart that beats as one_  
_It's collectively_  
_Unconsciously composed_

_[All:]I lost my head in San Francisco,_  
_Waiting for the fog to roll out_  
_But I found it in a rain cloud_  
_It. Was. Smiling. Down._  
_Do you feel the love? I feel the love_  
_C'mon c'mon, lets start it up!_  
_Let it pour out of your_ soul!

* * *

I didn't pay attention to anything after that. The next thing I knew, I was lying on Jesse's couch playing video games. My mask was off and my makeup was clean. Somehow I was wearing sweatpants now. I didn't understand how it all happened, but I had a higher score than Jesse, so that was good right?

Benji soon walked in with popcorn and sat next to us as we played Zombies. Jesse and I glanced at him until the round changed again and Jesse cursed, "Oh shit!" I laughed and blew a few of their heads off before going towards the toy-box. "You're a wimp," I told Jesse as he died once more and I had to revive him.

"Yeah Jesse, you're such a wimp!" Benji chimed in, although he rarely played video games. He always claimed that they were better to watch which was total bullshit, he just sucks at it. I laughed at Benji and ruffled his hair before returning to the game before I also died.

"I think we should shut down now," Jesse told us as he showed us the time, 3:26. Holy shit it was late. "Jess, mind if I crash here?" I asked the brunette, moving to sit on the couch instead of the floor. "Only if you do mind sharing the pullout with Benji," He replied and I looked towards Benji and rose my hands into the air, "Lesbian!" I claimed myself as the geeky highschooler laughed and stood to help me get the pull out ready.

Once it was all ready and the lights were off, Benji and I were a respectful space away from each other. We lay, staring at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to take us. But of course, that never came and we had to listen to Jesse's snoring. The first time we'd ever experienced his snoring was in middle school when he'd fallen asleep on the bus to Atlanta. God, it was like a freight train that never ended! The bus was total silence and then there Jesse was, snoring as loud as could be.

The memory brought a smile to my face and Benji and I simultaneously chuckled. We looked at each other and shook our heads. "Hey Beca?" Benji then asked, giving me an innocent yet unsure look. "How.. How did you know you were gay?" He asked. I paused, not expecting this question in the slightest. "Well, do you remember in 7th Grade when Jesse had that ridiculous crush on me? He would always try and get me to talk even though I was going through my mute period, I knew he liked me.. but I never felt the same about him," I explained, pausing before continuing, "But the thing is, I've never felt that way about a man, never! Not even once," I finished, turning my head to look at him again. I could practically hear the cogs turning in his brain.

"Oh," He whispered after a while and I turned on my side, engulfing him into a hug. I placed my chin on his head and we stayed like that for a moment before I pulled away and ruffled his hair. "I love you Ben, I'll always be here," I reminded him before turning on my other side and letting sleep overtake me.

* * *

The next afternoon when I walked into my house, I was immediately prodded by questions by Sheila. "Where have you been?" She demanded with a raised voice. I shrugged and she put her hand on my shoulder, turning me to face her. "Sorry, I was at Jesse's, it got late and I crashed at his place," I explained but that didn't cut it for the step-monster.

"And you didn't even think to call?!" She challenged, folding her arms over her chess and I rolled my eyes. "I doubt you'd want a text at 4:32 in the morning that I'm staying at my best friends house!" I hissed back. "You know what Beca? I don't want you staying at Jesse's then. Any respectable mother wouldn't even allow boys in this house anyway," She replied back and I stopped everything. Did she just try to end my friendship with Jesse? And most importantly, did she just call herself my mom? "Any respectable mother? You're not my mom! You're the reason my mom's dead!" I screamed, knocking her hand off my shoulder and storming upstairs.

I slammed the door to my room, even though I knew that it would attract attention from Walt. I unpacked my bag, storing my mask in a private area of my room where nobody would find it. Then I sat on my bed and punched my pillow. It didn't help fuel my fire one bit.

Somewhere in between this whole mess I heard a soft knock on the door that then turned out to be Walt. He closed the door behind him and stood infront of my knees. "Becky, what's wrong? Don't cry!" He told me, hugging my waist. I smiled at the interaction and patted his back. "I love you buddy," I cooed. He only clung onto me tighter. "What's wrong Becky?" He asked again, crawling onto my lap and wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled, "I just had a fight with mommy," I told him.

I hated calling her mom, but the four year old didn't exactly know were weren't blood related. All he saw me as was his older sister. He seemed to think about this fact for a moment before piping up, "I don't like mommy then. She make you cry," He decided and I shook my head, ruffling his hair. "No you don't. You love mommy," I reminded him.

"Becky, when are you going to with Chloe again? I like her," He then told me. I looked at his lovestruck face and laughed, "You and me both kiddo- and.. I don't know. Maybe soon." I replied. I picked him up and set him on the ground. "But now I need to shower," I told him, walking him out the door and then closing the door.

* * *

When I got out of the shower, I checked my phone to see that I'd gotten a text message by Chloe.

**Wanna go to the movies? - Chloe:p**

I smiled and quickly texted her back.

**Ugh, do I have to? -B**

**YES! C'mon Mitchell, Stacie and Amy will be there! - Chloe:p**

**Fine but you're buying my ticket -B**

**It's a date! Movie starts in 30 so get your cute butt over here! - Chloe:p**

I stared at our conversation for a moment, my blue eyes lingering on where she called it a date. I could tell I was blushing as I couldn't stop smiling. "It's a date.." I repeated to nobody in particular before I started to get dressed.

* * *

When I walked downstairs, I was wearing jeans and white tank top with a navy cardigan over it. I could slightly hear Walt in the family room watching The Lion King. I smiled at the familiar tune of 'I Just Can't Wait to Be King' and started to follow the music, walking in behind him.

"Oh I just can't wait to be kiiiing!" I sang, ticking his sides and kissing his cheek. "See ya Bug, I'm going out for a bit," I said, letting him go. He squealed with excitement as I stepped outside the door to go to the movie theater.

I rode my skateboard to the movies, it made it faster since I didn't have a car to drive. When I got there, Chloe and her friends were outside, apparently waiting for me. "Yo Tony Hawk!" Amy greeted me, giving me one of those gangster nods and I laughed. "G'day Miss Crocodile hunter," I replied and she smiled. "Touche," She spoke and then I looked at Chloe who was smiling my way. "Hope you got money for my expenses Beale, I'm very high-maintenance." I told her stepping off my board and walking over.

"Oh yeah? And what if I didn't?" She asked. "You do know that movies are the easiest things to sneak into right?" I countered and she rose and eyebrow, "Says the girl that hates movies," She replied. A moment later I felt a hand grasp my arm and I looked over to see Stacie smiling at me. "Salutations Beca," She greeted me before kissing my cheek.

I paused, before doing a small fist pump with my other hand and Stacie laughed loudly, "See! I told you she's gay, Beale- Not that we mind Beca, of course." She removed herself. I blushed and looked in between them, had they not noticed before? Then Stacie started pushing me towards the entrance. "Alright, movies about to start, let's go in."

* * *

The movie they chose was that Adam Sandler movie, Blended. I didn't complain because I was too busy laughing at Amy who was gloating that she was the biggest Adam Sandler fan in Tazmania with a voice box. I swear the blonde was hilarious and easily my new best friend.

About fifteen minutes into the movie I was dying of boredom. I huffed and sunk further into my seat. I'd put my feet up on the seat in front of me and now I was just pushing it back and fourth, making the chair creak. About ten minutes after than I became more bored and sighed heavily, causing Chloe to lean forward and whisper, "You're acting like a child! Do I need to make you go sit in the corner?" I knew she was joking but I only pouted. "You're mean," I whispered back, settling back into my seat.

The movie really wasn't that funny and in the middle of the movie, Chloe lifted up the arm rest in between us, shuffling to rest her head on my shoulder. I tensed immediately and Chloe gave me a look. "Come on Beca, don't chicken out now," She told me. I glanced at Stacie and Fat Amy who were engrossed in the movie and didn't even notice, causing me to relax a little.

"Tell me something Beca," She ordered. "Like what?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her mid-section. She shrugged into me and I thought for a minute before stating, "Walt has a crush on you," and she giggled. "Everyone does, even four year olds." She said cockily. I gave her a funny look, "And what if I told you I don't have a crush on you?" I asked and she seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Then you'd be lying, and I don't like liars."

"You like Tom.." I mumbled and she hit the back of my head. "He isn't that bad. Besides, not everything's as you think." She informed me. I didn't understand what she meant at the time, so we just kept quiet for a while. "We're going to Stacie's Dad's bar after this. Want to come?" Chloe asked and I shrugged, pulling my phone out and texting Sheila that I would either be home late or not at all. "Sure."

* * *

"That movie was so stupid," I complained as we all piled into Chloe's car. The rest of the gang groaned simultaneously. "Beca, you've said that fifteen million times," Stacie exaggerated and I shrugged, "It's true though! Adam Sandler shouldn't be in movie if he's going to kid everything up." Amy, sitting beside me snorted, "Beca, I didn't think you were paying much attention when you cuddling with Red," She teased and I instantly blushed.

Chloe got into the car and started the engine. "Okay, to Stacie's now, right?" She checked, getting the O.K from everyone in the car before pulling out of the parking lot. About halfway into the car ride which they'd explained would take a half hour since it was halfway across town. Chloe turned on the radio and after she found a good station, she kept it on "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus. Next thing I knew, she was singing. It surprised me how good she was. I wasn't expecting her to be able to sing _that_ good. She was probably even better than me!

_[Chloe:]I hopped off the plane at L.A.X_  
_With a dream and my cardigan_  
_Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa), am I gonna fit in?_

_[Everyone besides Beca:]Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time_  
_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_  
_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_  
_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_[Chloe:]And a Jay-Z song was on_  
_[Amy:]And the Jay-Z song was on_  
_[Stacie:]And the Jay-Z song was on_

They all stared at me expectantly, coaxing me to sing along. I bit my lip, thinking over my options. I could a) Sing along, and risk getting caught as the White Rabbit, b) I could not sing at all, and risk them being mad at me for the time being, or c) and C was a bit trickier since I'd have to either raise my voice or lower my voice and octave so they didn't recognize me.

_[Beca:]So I put my hands up they're playing my song_  
_[All:]The butterflies fly away_  
_Nodding my head like yeah_  
_Moving my hips like yeah_

_Putt my hands up they're playing my song_  
_I know I'm gonna be ok_  
_Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh_  
_It's a party in the U.S.A_  
_Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh_

_[Beca:]It's a party in the U.S.A_

They all celebrating in congratulatory style, cheering. "Who knew the little leprechaun could sing?" Amy asked, nudging me in the side and laughing. "Yeah Beca, you have a great voice!" Chloe complimented me as she pulled into a parking lot. "Yeah _Beca_," Stacie said, her eyes never leaving mine. It was if she knew something, and honestly, I didn't wanna know what she knew. I gave her an odd look before shrugging._  
_

* * *

When we got to Stacie's family bar, the first thing she did was hand us shots off the bar. I gladly took mine and downed it quickly. As the burning alcohol went down my throat, I winced a bit at the stinging. As I looked at everyone else, they did pretty much the same thing. As I looked around the bar, I noticed it was inhabited by a bunch of old folks who were giving us disappointing states.

The next thing I knew, Stacie had her arms wrapped around me. "I'm taking Beca to the V.I.P Lounge.. _alone_," She announced, curling her fingers into my skin, her blue eyes piercing mine.

* * *

And that's the third chapter! Sorry it took so long, I'm on a holiday ^.^

What do you think Stacie is going to do? Find out in the next chapter.

_**OH! Before I forget, I was thinking the other night that they can't be a real band without their own songs. And I hate to do this because it'd be stealing another person's work, but if I take a band and take their songs and use them as The Treblemakers, would you guys get mad? **_

_**If not, I want you to vote on it. In your next review, give me:**_

_**a.) Twenty-One Pilots**_

_**b.) One Republic**_

_**c.) American Authors**_

_**e.) [Insert Name Here] (Basically come up with a different band and put it in the review)**_

_**Thank you guys!**_

_**I do not post unless I get reviews!**_

_I do not own anything Pitch Perfect related or anything else out of this fic. The only thing I own is the idea for the fanfiction itself and in no way am I creating a profit from this fanfiction._


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided that I am going to use an assortment of songs from other bands, and claim them as the treble makers. I don't want to do it, but coming up with my own music would be stupid since nobody would know the songs anyway. When I come back from holiday I will make a list of what songs I'll be using.

* * *

I don't remember much of my mom besides the fact that she could be very intimidating. I remember once when I had accidentally broken one of the vases in our living room. I'd tried to cover up the mess by hiding it behind one of the plants in the corner. When my mom got home and found it, she instantly went to me.

She didn't have to talk to me much because her stern look was enough to make me confess. I eventually did confess and she would give me her, 'I knew it look,' before softening up and giving me a hug. She told me that it wasn't ever a good idea to lie and that lying is wrong. Then, together, we cleaned up the broken remains and then she gave me ice-cream.

It's a bittersweet moment that I remember vaguely and I dont think I'd ever come to face another intimidating person like that... well, that was until today. Stacie was straddling me on the leather sofa, one hand on my thigh and the other cupping the back of my neck.

I gulped audibly as Stacie leaned closer and whispered, "I know your secret," into my ear, her breath hot against my earlobe. I stiffened as she gave my earlobe a small nip before pulling back, gazing into my eyes. "Wh-what? What secret? I don't have a secret!" I stuttered, lying so badly that even I had to wince.

"You're the White Rabbit." She deadpanned, soon attaching her lips to my neck, making me moan. "A-And what if I- Oh.." I groaned before finishing my sentence, "And what if I am?" She gave a mischievous giggle. "Well that just about proves it, but anyway, I want you to look around this place. Tell me what you see," She told me, nipping my pressure point and making me whimper.

It took all my willpower to focus on the bar with the brunette continuing her attack. I noticed nothing out of the usual, my eyes lingering on an old man sipping a martini. "Ugh.. old people?" I replied in a question and she kissed my neck, pulling away. "Precisely. Business is low and bringing in the dead." She nodded towards the elderly folks.

"I'm not going to tell anyone your secret... not unless you help out of course." She gave me a smirk and I rose an eyebrow. "Help out? How?" I asked although she seemed to think it was a dumb question as she exclaimed, "The Treblemakers of course!" She explained. "I want you to hold a concert in here and bring in people. You guys are the hottest thing since One Direction."

I thought about it for a moment, thinking of the publicity it'd give us. "I.. guess I could talk to the guys about this," I evened and she brightened, leaning in to kiss my cheek before standing up, extending her arm to lift me up. I let her hand touch mine and she smiled, "By the way, everything that I've done here has nothing to do with feelings. I have my eye on someone else." She informed me before threatening, "And if you become between me and her I will take you down.

I couldn't tell if she was serious or not so I just rose both hands in surrender, following her as she walked outside.

* * *

When I got back to the bar, Chloe was sitting on the bar, arms crossed and a pout on her face. I instantly wanted to wipe the pout of her lips as I got near, leaping onto the bar beside her. "What's up Red? Why do you look so down?" I asked as Fat Amy interrupted our conversation. "Hey girlie, have a nice smash with Stace?" She asked, elbowing my knees lightly and I chuckled.

"Nothing happened Amy," I informed her. "Then what's with the hickey?" She asked and my fingers instantly found her mark. I looked at Stacie in questioning and she just shrugged. I groaned and knocked my head back. "Great," I groaned before shaking my head.

"Do I have permission to invite Aubrey?" Chloe asked in a sharp matter. Stacie mumbled a "yeah," and moved to get closer to us. "Let's move this party upstairs, shall we?" She asked, leading us up to the loft above the bar.

* * *

Aubrey had walked straight in with Tom and Bumper who immediately looked at me and retorted, "Who invited the slut?" Tom slurred, obviously drunk before opening his arms for Chloe who hit his arm before engulfing into his embrace. "Tommy, be nice." She ordered. I smirked, "Yeah Tom, heel." I hissed, crossing my arms.

I could feel Chloe's eyes burning into me but I wouldn't let this asshole speak to me like that. "Ooh did you hear that Tom? I think Beca just insulted you," Bumper stated, throwing an arm around me, not letting me go as I tried to shake him off. I could smell the rich smell of alcohol on him. "That's right, I called him a bitch." I replied.

"Who invited you anyway?" Amy asked, stepping up to my defense. Aubrey slowly rose her hand and we all glared at her. "I thought it was perfectly reasonable to invite Chloe's _boyfriend_ here along with me." Aubrey said, standing on Tom's side. Typical Aubrey to want to get in the way of everything. "Chloe, you need to ditch these loser friends of yours, we can go back to the estate and you can get over yourself and let me-" Chloe cut him off by getting out of his grasp, causing him to struggle.

"What the hell?!" He panicked as he fell to the floor. "Tom you're drunk. Stop being so ugly," She turned to us, "He's normally not this bad..." She tried to explain but none of us believed the bullshit. For the first time it was Stacie who spoke up, "There's a spare bedroom for him, otherwise he's not welcome." She told the redhead, "And Bumper has to leave." She put her foot down.

* * *

Once Chloe had but baby Tom to bed, she joined us all where we were all sitting in a circle. She sat next to me, leaning into me and listening into the conversations of everyone else. "Let's play a game," Stacie proposed, placing her empty beer bottle horizontal. "Let's play..." She trailed off before exclaiming, "Truth or dare!"

Everyone knew how to play so we set up the shots and all sat in a circle. Stacie went first and spun the bottle. It landed on Fat Amy who said, "Alright bitches, gimme a dare!" She told us, standing up. Stacie pondered for a moment before letting a devious smile overtake her. "I dare you to... to give a banana a blow job!" She sat back, waiting for the blonde to accept.

Fat Amy seemed to think this over before taking the shot and smirking, "Get me the banana!" Everyone cheered happily and as Aubrey tried to explain that she drinks if she take a truth or if she skips the dare but she didn't listen. Instead she replied, "I can't do this if we're not drunk." Stacie came back with the banana which she'd dipped in peanut butter. I'd go into the details but... I think it's better if you only imagine what happened next.

So after that.. disturbing five minutes, Fat Amy spun the bottle which went around erratically until it landed on Aubrey who instantly said, "Truth," like the pansy she was. Although it wasn't a bad choice because if we all did dares it wouldn't be much interesting. Fat Amy put a finger to her lips until she smiled, "Would you rather take a shot of cow poop or your own poop?"

Aubrey's face twisted up in disgust and all the rest of the girls chuckled at the vulgarity of the question. "What the hell kind of question is that?!" The blonde snapped and Amy just raised her arms and shrugged. Aubrey thought her options over until she took the shot and shook her head, making Amy groan and spin the bottle again which just _had_ to land on me.

I gulped audibly as the tip of the bottle pointed towards me, making close my eyes. "...Dare," I said, opening an eye hesitantly. Stacie laughed, "Relax Becs, it's not going to be _that_ bad," the brunette tried to comfort me which I gave her a smile in return. Chloe moved from her spot next to me to actually face me.

"I dare you to strip of your top and bra and run a lap around the building- then when you get back in you can't take your top off until the game ends." She challenged. I took my beer which I'd had for a while now and chugged it down. I removed my mouth and smirked, "Let's do this shit."

I was drunk enough to where I didn't care about stupid dares like this, and when I finally had my top off I was really glad I wasn't wearing my hello-kitty bra. Instead it was a simple black one which as soon as I undid it, I could literally feel the draft on my breasts. I instinctively moved my hands to block them. "They're so tiny they're almost cute!" Stacie slurred before giggling. Once everyone was giggling, I started to too and removed my hands.

It was cold outside and I'd gotten a few rotten glances from neighbors around the block but I was too drunk to care. About two hours later, we all decided to sleep however since school was unfortunately the next day and apparently being shit-faced was against violation. Although within the hour I'd learned a lot of things, like how Chloe can shove 15 marshmallows in her mouth at once, and how Aubrey apparently had a blanket til she was 13.

I felt as if I was closer to these girls and I loved it. I loved the feeling of new friends that wasn't Jesse or Benji. We soon decided enough was enough and to go to bed. Stacie and Amy took the open bedroom and Aubrey took the couch while I didn't actually sleep as I sat on the window seat. I'd heard Chloe went in with Tom and it made my blood boil as I knocked my head back and closed my eyes.

Now, I'd probably would've fallen asleep if I didn't hear the closing sound of a door. I opened my blue eyes instantly to see Chloe walking towards me. "Beca? Do you mind if I sleep with you, I don't like sleeping with Tom while he's drunk," for the first time, Chloe looked almost unsure and awkward. I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn't find the words, so I just nodded.

She sat on the other side of the window before piping up, "Do you.. Do you wanna play a game?" She asked and I sat up straighter. It had to be around two in the morning but I didn't care. I'd do anything for Chloe. "A game?" I repeated before nodding, "Sure.."

She smiled and sat Indian style, looking at me with those great big eyes of hers. The moonlight came and shone on her face, making her even more beautiful and I almost couldn't breathe. "It's Truth or Truth, basically I ask a question and you answer it and then I do. Then you'll ask a question and the same thing will happen."

It seemed simple enough and when I said to start she smiled.

"Alright Beca, Truth or Truth?" She smiled and I snorted, "That's a hard one Beale, but I'd choose Truth." She smiled and asked, "Who is in your immediate family?" She asked and I bit my lip, "Well, there's me and Walt. That's all I consider family," I told her and she looked at me with confused eyes. "What about Mr. Mitchell and your step-mom?" She asked and I huffed. "The only thing those two have ever done is destroy things," I hissed. "Your turn."

She gave me a pained look before smiling, "There's me, my twin older brothers Oscar and Oliver, and then my mom and my dad," She informed me. "We're one big happy family, us." She added awkwardly. "Truth or Truth, Beale?" I asked and she smiled, "Truth."

"Why are you with Tom?" I asked and she pouted, "That's not fair because I can't ask you that question."

"Then you can ask me a question after." She seemed to like this before answering, "My family was very poor a few years back, so poor that we could barely get by. Then my father took a loan from Tom's dad who said he'd have to repay him one day. Instead of him wanting money, he said I had to go out with Tom for two years. I have only one year to go but... he wants more that what I can give him," She seemed so sad so I awkwardly patted her back.

"Can you hold me?" she then asked and I replied, "Is that your question?" I asked and she nodded, so I opened my arms and watched as she cuddled into my chest. I rested my cheek on her head and held her into my body. It felt so nice, so natural... I didn't want to let her go, even if the world depended on it.

"What happened to your mom?" She asked.

I tensed, sighing heavily. "Well..." I trailed off before really beginning, "She was the best mom I could ever have.. she was kind and forgiving, she was really involved with me. She was always so understanding and she even quit her job to be closer to me. But... she was a drinker, like, heavily. I was about five but I still remember the fights my dad and her would have. She'd never drink in front of me, she didn't want bad memories..." I laughed deliriously. "I guess that didn't happen.. because one day when I got back from school, she was on the couch. I thought she was sleeping... well, she was in a way.. I tried to wake her up," my eyes teared up instantly, "but she just wouldn't and when my dad came home he called 911.. she wasn't dead.. but she practically was.. she was in a coma."

My tears rolled down my cheek onto her and she looked up at me and wiped one, her hand was warm and cool as it sent tingles into my skin and I shivered. "I-I.. I can't continue.. not yet.." I told her and she nodded in understanding, looking into my eyes. "Truth or Truth," She asked, her voice strong.

"Dare." I replied and she seemed surprised for a moment before she leaned closer. "Kiss me," she ordered.

* * *

Well that's the chapter! Don't you love the ending?

We learned a bit more about Beca and her past which is going to move into something more. We also learned about Chloe. How am I doing so far guys?

_btw ANY SONG I use in the future will be 'written'/made by the 'Treblemakers'. However, since I suck at writing songs, I will be taking popular songs and using those. I DO NOT own any of these songs whatsoever. _

** I do not own anything from Pitch Perfect nor do I own any names or characters from this fanfiction. The only things I own is the idea itself for this fic. **

**I also do not own any music shown in these chapters nor am I making a profit for showing this music**

**_I DO NOT update unless I get reviews, so don't forget to do so!_**

Love you all xx

MW


	5. Chapter 5

Ruining the moment in pure Beca fashion, I spoke up. "W-What about Tom?" I asked. Chloe huffed before moving so she was straddling my waist and staring into my eyes. I gulped audibly. "I don't like Tom... I never have," and it was as if that settled everything and the possibility of kissing this girl became more real.

Chloe placed her hands, linked together around my neck as she leaned closer, her breath on my skin. "Just kiss me," She whispered before attaching our lips together. As soon as our lips met an electric volt shot through my veins, making my hands instinctively going to the small of her back.

Fireworks. I know they say that's what the first kiss is like in every sappy movie, but this was exactly it. Chloe moaned into my mouth, urging me to kiss back, and when she did she shuddered against my lips. I parted my lips, breathing in then continuing my assault to her lips.

After a moment, we both paused. Our foreheads rested on each other's us equally gasping for air. But we were both smiling widely. I looked into Chloe's eyes and she giggled softly, pecking my lips. "You're so adorable Bec's," She whispered before moving so that she was resting her head on my chest. I held her tightly to me, kissing her hair and waiting until she was asleep to whisper in her ear, "I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you four months ago.." and it was the truth.

* * *

I snuck out of Stacie's house at about 4 am when I just couldn't sleep. My mind was racing and riding my skateboard usually helped. Especially with the hour ride I had ahead of me. But, when I finally did get home I jumped into the shower because it was already 5:30.

When I got out I changed into my purple plaid shirt and jeans, shoving my earbuds into my pocket and already ready for the day ahead of me.

* * *

"You did _what_?!" Jesse asked in a horrified expression, his hands flying through his dark hair. "Don't worry. It's not like I told her who we are. She just sorta.. found out.?!" I passed lamely and Jesse groaned. "Beca, we have masks for a reason! So people don't know who we are!" He grumbled in a hushed voice. I had told Jesse how Stacie'd found out about my identity, and he flipped. I have to admit it was fun watching him freak out, he always was a dramatic.

"I didn't mean for it to happen! The girls were singing and I just sang along. Stacie was the only one that noticed." I replied. "Sorry mate, Jess's right. What you did was a shitty move. But you did get us your next gig." Luke spoke from his place, sitting on the rim of the school's fountain.

That shut Jesse up long enough for me to spot Stacie walking over, "Speak of the devil.." Jesse muttered before throwing on a happy face. "Swanson, Rye," Stacie nodded towards them before throwing her arms around me. "I forgot to mention last night... in order to perform, you need to have an original song." She told me.

I could tell the brunette was still drink by the way she slurred a few of the words as she spoke. I tensed. An original song? How do you even write a song? "Sure thing," I replied without thinking- Jesse mimicking the murder signal from behind Stacie's back. "Sweet," she chirped before removing herself and walking back to where she came from.

"Beca you're dead meat." Jesse deadpanned, leaving me no optimism.

* * *

Within the transition to fifth period, I was kidnapped by being pulled into a janitor's closet as I walked down the hallway. Instantly my lips met the ones of Chloe Beale's, her luscious pink lips sucking on mine. I kissed her back as she pushed me against the door, making me moan.

"Uhh.. Mmm.. Ch-Chloe, what are you doing?" I managed to get out. She pulled away, "Damn I missed that," She whispered, pecking my lips several times. I tangled my fingers in through her red locks, my now dark blue eyes looking into hers. A few entrancing minutes later she spoke up, "I... I wanted to stop you before you told anyone-" I shushed her. "I haven't told a soul," I promised, "Scout's Honor."

She seemed to like this answer and pecked my lips. I wished her lips had stayed with mine a little longer, not wanting the feeling to fade. "That's good, because you can't tell anyone." She said, now deadly serious. She toyed with the buttons on my shirt. "Behind the scenes, you can be mine and I can be.." I cut her off, knowing where she was leading.

"Tom's," I deadpanned. She looked at me and huffed, "It's not like I have a choice but to be with him," She tried to reason and I shook my head. "I don't want to hide you. So.. until then we will just have to civil." I hated to do it, but I detached her from me.

I didn't want to hide anyone. Chloe was special and I wasn't going to let her slip, as well as I wasn't going to stand for being her rebound. I sighed, shaking my head before I walked out of the closet, leaving her inside and alone.

* * *

_How to write a song.. how to write a song... _I thought in my head, tapping my eraser against my mouth, and sighing. I looked up at the ceiling, waiting for the answers to come. But instead, I was met with nothing. I sat in the Treblemaker's hideout, casually reminiscing the long summers we'd spent here as kids.

As I thought about the time we had all spent the night in this small club house, a smile met my lips. The smile led to something more as it caused an idea to spark into my brain. I pulled my phone out and made a group message with Jesse, Benji and I.

**Trebles sleepover tonight. You know the drill. Bring snacks, I ate the last of the cheetos xxB**

I stared at the text for a moment before hitting send, quickly getting the replies I craved and turned off my phone. I turned my attention to the task at hand. A song idea.

* * *

"How do we write a song?" I asked the air, looking up from my notepad and towards Jesse and Benji who too looked up from their writing. Jesse shrugged, "Let's pick a topic," He suggested. "Girls," I instantly as if it were obvious. Any song had to be about the opposite sex these days.. or just sex in general. With a sharpie, Jesse wrote **GIRLS. **In big, sloppy handwriting at the top of the page.

"Well, now we need a beat." Benji decided, getting to his feet and grabbing his bass while throwing two drumsticks at Jesse. I followed suit and grabbed my guitar. Benji started with a simple rhythm, Jesse picking up the pieces until I started some chords.

It was like magic, how it all just.. came to us. The song's instrumental then the lyrics themselves. We practiced long into the night before Benji had fallen asleep slumped over his amp. Jesse and I both tucked him into the couch's pull out and took to the sleeping bags. Jesse fell asleep almost as soon as he got inside the bag. I, on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about how I'd just made the song about Chloe. The redhead that'd taken over my thoughts.

* * *

Two weeks later, was kidnapped again. No, not into Chloe's sex closet- although I didn't know how much longer I'd last with Chloe looking at me like I was some sort of walking sex. Although it was the red-head who'd kidnapped me over to their blanket at lunch.

"Beca," She started, gesturing to the other girls. "We'd like to invite you out with us on Friday. Stacie got the 'Treblemakers' to play." I panicked, and looked at Stacie who just shrugged and smirked. I opened my mouth and got the best excuse possible, "Babysitting- I mean, I'm babysitting Walt." I explained and she opened her mouth to speak before accepting it, looking a bit forlorn.

I felt bad for lying. But what could I do? Nobody could find out, and boy did I hope Stacie realized that. Suddenly, two pairs of arms lifted me up high into the air. "Amy! CR! Put me down!" I protested, thrashing around as I turned my head to give them a death glare. "Nu-uh, c'mon guys! Let's play midget toss!" She said wickedly. My eyes widened in horror as I kept repeating, "No no no no," As the rest of them laughed at my misfortune.

* * *

"Can you and Shelia go out on Saturday?" I asked my dad as he worked in his study. He looked up and turned his swivel chair to look at me. "Why?" He asked, placing some files on the side desk. He gave me a strange look. I shrugged, "Maybe you guys need a night to yourselves.. I haven't exactly been easy on her." I admitted, biting my lip.

"Well.." My dad trailed off before smiling, "I have been meaning to do something.." I fist pumped the air behind me. "But you'd have to watch Walt!" He added and I nodded. "I figured," as if on cue, Walt ran in, hugging my legs from behind. I laughed and picked the boy up, setting him on my hip. "Looks like we're having a B and W day," I told him and he squealed, hugging my neck.

Suddenly, I realized that my dad was kissing my forehead as he looked at me in the eyes. "Thank you," He told me with a warm smile that warmed my heart. I loved my dad, even if I hated Shelia. And then he walked out to go and find Sheila to tell her the great news.

* * *

The bar was packed with people of all ages, cheering from the crowd. Stacie had decided to do my lower face makeup below the mask, and she even got me into a dress. I admit it was a bit forcefully, but now we were ready to start and once the music started, I instantly put on my game face, my eyes on only one person in the crowd. _Chloe_.

**[All:] Bite your face to spite your nose**  
**17 and a half years old**  
**Worrying about my brother finding out**  
**What's the fun in doing what you're told?**

Beca smirked as people looked at her, finding out she was indeed a girl. Then she started to sing her part, letting her voice waver through octaves to really mess with them.

**[Beca:] I said, "No!"**  
**"Oh give it a rest, I could persuade you"**  
**"I'm not your typical, stoned 18 year old**  
**Give me a night I'll make you"**  
**"I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age, but girl I'm not your savior."**  
**Wrestle to the ground**  
**God help me now because**

**[All:] They're just girls breaking hearts**  
**Eyes bright, uptight, just girls**  
**But she can't be what you need if she's 17**  
**They're just girls**  
**They're just girls**

Benji and Beca leaned on each other, Beca turned her head to kiss his cheek at the last second, and he yelped before singing

**[Benji:]A pair of frozen hands to hold,**  
**Oh she's so southern so she feels the cold,**  
**One moment I was tearing off your blouse,**  
**Now you're living in my house.**  
**What happened to just messing around?**

**[Jesse:] I said, "Yo, I think you better go; I can't take you."**  
**"You just sit and get stoned with 30 year olds and you think you've made it."**  
**"Well, shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your age instead of making changes?"**  
**Wrestle to the ground**  
**God help me now because**

**[All:] They're just girls breaking hearts**  
**Eyes bright, uptight, just girls**  
**But she can't be what you need if she's 17**  
**They're just girls**  
**They're just girls**

* * *

The song stopped, and they played a few previous songs before Beca fled from the stage, removing her make up and mask to check her phone.

**From Stacie: _Chloe is coming to 'surprise' you at home. Get going._**

**From Beca: _Stall her for 30 mins thnx _**

Good god did she have to hurry.

* * *

When Beca walked through the door, it was right as her father and the step-demon were leaving. Walt was preoccupied by eating microwavable chicken nuggets so Beca changed into some sweat pants and a normal t-shirt. Then she ran down stairs and found Walt as he was finishing up his chicken.

"What do you wanna do now 'bud?" She asked, ruffling his hair making him laugh. He swallowed the chicken, ketchup all over his face as he decided what to do. "Small Chicken!" He decided. I wiped his mouth off, freeing it from it's ketchup coating and helped him off the barstool.

It was then that the doorbell rang, making us both look towards the door. It was Chloe, I was sure of it since I could see her red hair through the window pane. "Why don't you go answer it Walt?" I prompted, nudging him towards the door. The kid made his way over and stood on his tippie toes to open the door.

"Chloe!" He exclaimed as he ran into her arms which were open for her to pick him up. "Hey Walter," She cooed, giving him a hug as her wrapped his arms and legs around her. "I missed you," He said before leaning up and kissing her cheek. _Damn! Kid has more game than me,_ I thought in my head. I shook the thoughts free of my mind as I started making kissy faces at them. Chloe gave me the finger from behind Walt's back and smiled. "Aww, that was sweet." She told him, setting him down.

But Walt didn't let her go, grabbing her hand and guiding her to the family room. "Me and B are watching Tiny Chicken!" He exclaimed as he sat on the couch. Chloe looked at me, "_Small Chicken?_" She asked, and I nodded. "Chicken Little," I corrected my little brother and got the dvd out and set up the movie. "It's his favorite movie. Knows all the words, cant get the name right." I continued as I moved back to hit play with the remote.

"Ah," She said, finally understanding. It was a few moments of silence as Walt watched. "Hi," Chloe said, whispering as she leaned over Walt who was curled into her side. "Hello," I replied, raising an eyebrow. The redhead sighed, "Look.. I'm sorry about a few weeks ago- I should've known you wouldn't have wanted to do it.. it's jus-" I cut her off by shaking my head. "No it's fine. I.. I just don't want to be hidden, y'know." I tried to explain, still whispering.

* * *

Once the movie was over, I gave Walt a quick bath, washing his hair as he gushed about Chloe. "I know kid, she's great isn't she?" I asked with a smile. After a brief conversation about monster trucks I dried him off and got him into the Buzz Lightyear pajamas that Chloe helped him pick out.

"Alright kiddo, what should we do now?" I asked as I handed him a toothbrush with toothpaste. Chloe stood next to him making sure he was brushing properly. "When's the kid's bedtime?" She wondered and I looked at my phone's time which said 10:30. "He doesn't exactly have one when I'm watching him," I admitted sheepishly. "Your so cute Becs," Chloe told me and I could feel my ears growing warm.

Walt spit out the remains of his toothpaste and rinsed. "Let's sing!" He decided happily. "Sing?" Chloe asked him and he nodded. "Yeah!" He exclaimed and started to head for my room. Right when we got into the room I instantly located my mask and shoved it under my bed with my foot before I headed towards the keyboard which Chloe and Walt were already surrounding.

"I thought you can't sing Beca," Chloe challenged as I sat in my chair. "I cant. You can though," I winked at her and started to play the riff to Cruella de Vil. Chloe gasped at my playing, making me continue on. "So what do you want to play?" I asked Walt.

Walt let out a "Hmmm," and scratched his head before he decided. "The Frozen Song!" He decided. It turned out that ever since Walt and his best friend Stanley went to see Frozen as their first time in a movie theater, it became a movie he was fond of, and because of such he kept wanting to sing the song 'In Summer' which he described had a snowman singing.

I laughed, "Oookay lil man. Show us what you got," I told him before starting to play the beginning.

"Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz, and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand, prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer." He sang, looking at the red-head to continue. I started to drawl out my notes for her to find the lyrics and sing too. "I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm. And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm! And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer." Chloe sang in her beautiful voice, and then picked him up and started to dance with him.

"Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman!" He sang, jumping out of her arms and onto my bed, jumping up and down. Chloe soon joined him and they both were jumping up and down. "When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream, of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam." Suddenly Walt stopped to sing the last part. "Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too. When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!"

The two collapsed on my bed in a fit of giggles, out of breath. I smiled at the two of them as Walt turned towards her and hugged her tightly. "I love you Chloe," He said sweetly, surprising the both of us. The ginger wrapped an arm around him, "I.. I love you too," She replied timidly. And just like that, Walt was off. "Becky? Can I have some water?" He asked. I nodded, "Of course," I replied faintly and followed them downstairs.

* * *

On the way down the stairs I was deep in thought. Was it possible to be jealous of your four year old brother? No... That was ridiculous! I tried to think differently as we walked into the kitchen and I got Walt his water and put it in a sippy cup. I placed it on the table where he could reach it and Chloe wrapped her arms around my middle, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"You're brooding, I can practically hear the cogs in your mind turning," She informed me. I gave her an apologetic look and she just tutted. "You can't possibly be jealous of Walt. Do you want me to dance with you too?!" She teased, but when I didn't reply she just giggled mischievously as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the first open space we came to.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and mine instantly went to her waist. Flashbacks of that night raced through my head and my breathing became rapid. "Th-There's no music.." I stuttered and she shook her head. "We don't need music silly!" She told me, starting to move, to the fake music around us. Somewhere in between the middle she twirled me, making me laugh. We danced around the whole area, and I didn't step on her toes _that _often. It was then, that she went to dip me. She stayed low with me and as she raised me back up, she mashed our foreheads together. Her blue irises stared into mine until they lowered towards my lips.

My breathing hitched as we both leaned in. But then, we heard the familiar _Click!_ of a door and we both moved apart quickly. "Mommy!" Walt cheered, running up to my dad and Sheila who were chuckling tipsily, they gave each other a look before looking back at me and Chloe. "We're getting married!" Sheila hiccuped.

With those few words, my world crashed. The last thing I remember is Chloe attempting to catch me as I fell to the floor.

* * *

**Okay I know it's been a while. But wasn't the last bit so cute?**

**Okay I have a task for all of you viewers. I'm adding an OC. This OC will be a member of the Treblemakers and will play a very important role. But I need you all to come up with a character using this format:**

**Character Name:  
Age:  
****Reason to be in the treblemakers:  
****Race: (No im not being racist, but this tells me how to describe them)  
****Actor/Actress:  
****Personality Traits:  
Gender:**

_Example ie._

**_Character Name: Beca Mitchell  
Age: 17  
Reason: She wants to do what she loves  
Race: White  
Actor/Actress: Anna Kendrick  
Personality: Awkward, Small, Virtuoso, Lesbian  
Gender:_ Female**

Thanks much!

**I DO NOT OWN Pitch Perfect or anything to do with it at all. I am a simple fanfic writer, I am only an owner of the idea. I also, DO NOT own any music I use in this fanfiction, all rights go to the producers and artists from whom the songs come from.**

**I will not post the next chapter unless I get some reviews! Fair trade right?**

**xx Love you all xx**

**MW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Winner will be announced next chapter: BTW I forgot to add that you need to have an idea for the mask that you want your character to have. If you want to make the mask/ their nick name, just leave a reply and tell me which character you are. ^^**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed. "Oh thank god!" My father breathed, taking a rag and wiping my face off. I whimpered, my eyes burning from the intense sunlight pouring into my room. "Morning," I mumbled. He sighed, sitting back down in the chair he'd pulled over. "I thought-" He began before spitting it all out, "I thought you'd turned out like your mother.." He'd admitted.

I opened my mouth to protest, tell him that I was okay, but I knew that even though I knew he had pulled the short straw when it came to family. I shook my head, attempting to sit up, but his firm hand stopped me. "Beca.. I want to tell you why I did it; well, why I proposed." He looked at me with pleading eyes, eyes that I could only nod to. "I know you don't like her, and believe me, all I want for you is happiness! But how can I do that if I'm not happy? I'm tired of going to social events for work and having to introduce her as my partner. I.. I love her Becs and.. I want her to be closer to us. Our family," He told me.

I sighed, counting 38 seconds as they moved past. "I guess I can't really do anything about it.. But don't expect me to be happy." I told him. And with that I rolled around in my bed so I wasn't facing him. I felt him stand, putting the chair back and starting to exit. "Oh and Becs? I've arranged for you and Shelia to go shopping tomorrow." And then he left. I heard the door click and I immediately turned on my side and sighed heavily.

* * *

I slept for maybe a few hours more until I was awoken by my phone vibrating. It was a text from Chloe. I looked at the words which were becoming more and more blurry by the moment. I squinted so the letters made sense.

**Sorry I had to leave. Aubrey, Tom and I went shopping and then I had to go to an important dinner and stuff. I'm really sorry :c - CxxP**

My heart quenched at the mentioning of Tom but I just ignored it, I really just wanted to get over Chloe sometimes. There was no future while she was with Tom. I had no place to step in between. That was the way the world was, and I had to accept it.

**It's fine. Apparently I have to spend tomorrow with the step-monster :/ - BM**

It was only about three minutes until I got another text from Chloe.

**She's actually really nice Beca. She's never been anything but wonderful to me. - CxxP**

I gritted my teeth. I knew she was nice. So nice that she stole my dad's heart and got rid of my mother. A real role-model, yup. I just groaned and turned off my phone.

* * *

The next day was chilly, and as I got into Shelia's car, I regretted not bringing a zip-jacket. "Ready to go?" Shelia asked as she started the engine. "Yeah.. sure," I replied, giving her an unenthusiastic shrug. She just sighed, "You know, this could actually be fun," she prompted. I only laughed dryly.

Then she started to go down the street. Suddenly my phone started to ring, Jesse's name. I answered, eyeing Shelia hastily for a second before speaking, "What's up Swanson?" I asked in a macho way. He laughed before saying, "Turn on WKRY!" then he hung up. At first, I almost didn't do it, but then curiosity got the best of me and I switched on the radio to hear Luke's Brother's voice on the other end. What was his name? I think it was Matt. He was talking about some new song that he'd just finished. "Alright guys, earlier this week I was introduced to a new band called the 'Treblemakers', I even went to a concert last night," My breathing stopped.

He was talking about us. The Band. The Treblemakers. All was silent until he played a clip of our performance the other night. "Now get this, they're all masked and people have given them nicknames. There's one with a regular white mask that covers his whole face- he's pretty cool looking and apparently he's being called.. Ghost?! Then there's another one that has half of a mask that's cogs like in a clock and the other half is a mirror. His name is Clockwork. Then, the last one that the ladies are taking to, is basically a rabbit mask. But last night.. it was revealed that this musician is a girl! Much respect right?" He asked before laughing.

I turned the radio up further. "Do you like this band?" Shelia asked me, giving me a glance before looking back at the road. "Uh... yeah, I guess you could say that," I replied. "So I have a request for all you fans out there.. is there anyone out there that knows them? Because I would love to interview them here.. LIVE!" Matt exclaimed. "Now let's go to commercial."

I shut the radio off and slunk back into my seat. "Maybe I'll get you tickets to go see them one day-" Shelia started. "NO!" I interrupted. She seemed startled by my interjection and I just looked at my feet, "Sorry..."

* * *

When we got to the mall, the first thing I did was distance myself from Shelia, keeping myself a good few feet away at all times and looking disinterested. I casually walked over to a post-card stand and pushed it around until my eyes fell on some kid with big glasses that almost covered her face, and a funny smile as if she knew something.

"Ugh.. hi," I said, nodding my head at her. The young brunette seemed to blush and giggle, "Hi there.." I smiled before turning to look at the key-chains that had multiple name samples. One in particular shone out, _Chloe_. I sighed at my love-sickness, my heart speeding up and butterflies hitting my stomach.

I knew I shouldn't feel like this. She had Tom. She didn't want me. She didn't need me. The kid's next words brought me out of my thoughts, "I'm Zoee, what's yours name?" I chuckled at the bad grammar, my eyes looking back at her. I got down on one knee, "Beca," I replied. I was about to ask where her mother was when a deep, "Zoee!" yelled at us, making us both jump.

My eyes looked over to see Tom and Chloe making their way over to us. "I made a new friend!" Zoee declared, taking my hand. I didn't say anything, my eyes looking in-between Chloe and Tom and then their locked hands. I winced as if they'd struck me. I detached Zoee's grip on my hand and I stood up.

"Beca." Tom huffed, giving me a glare. I rolled my eyes, "Thomas," I spat. I suddenly felt arms around me and I realized that Chloe was hugging me. "You okay?" She whispered into my ear. I awkwardly held her before my name was called by a rather cross Shelia. "No," I answered truthfully before shrugging and stepping back away from them and slinking away.

After a brief lecture we walked into J.C Penny's. I just kind of slunk behind my mommy-to be. About halfway through the trip, I noticed she had lots of clothes from the young adult section. I scoffed, "I hope those aren't for me because I don't need anything this.. frilly," I walked past her and she just hummed. I groaned, continuing to walk, until she pulled me into the dressing room.

"Beca, try these on," She insisted but I remained still and I shook my head. "No." I protested. She rolled her eyes, holding up the dress she wanted me to try on. "When will I ever need to wear that?" I questioned her and she just gave me a glare. "Beca, I'm trying here. Please," She said, trying not to make a fight. "Trying? You don't need to try! You're not my mom! You got rid of my mom." I hissed. She growled, raising her voice, "I had nothing to do with that night. I didn't do anything to your mom and nor did I try to. And deep down, I think you know that." She countered, before huffing.

Tears came to my eyes and I just walked away. "Beca, come back here! Please- I'm.. I'm sorry!" Shelia tried to call after me but I didn't react, I just kept walking until I got outside. Then I cried. I cried because it was hopeless and she was right. I knew that she wasn't the real reason my mom wasn't here. We couldn't have held onto her forever and I think I've known it for a while.

I stormed down the sidewalk until I came to a bench and unfolded everything right there. I sobbed, my mouth forming into a frown as I buried my head in my hands. I wanted to blame someone.. blame Shelia, but she'd done nothing wrong but open my eyes. I didn't know how long it was that I was on that bench, but sooner or later the Step-monster joined me.

I wanted Chloe here, to calm me down. The feeling of her arms around me made me feel safe, but of course she was somewhere else now. With Tom. It was almost as if Shelia knew what I needed as she patted my back before giving me a side-hug. "I'm really sorry Beca.. and I know those are the shittiest words right now but.. I don't know what else to say." She said, raising a water bottle up to me. "Here- lets call this a peace treaty.. or at least a cease-fire. Okay?" She asked. I looked at her and bit my lip, deciding what I should do. I hesitantly took the water bottle and opened it, drinking the liquid. She smiled, raising her hand to dry my tears.

"How about we go and get some lunch.. and then we go pick up Walt from Stanley's and we go to the zoo or something," she proposed, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Sure.." I said hoarsely, offering a small smile.

* * *

Once we'd picked up Walt, the ride was silent. Shelia had decided we'd go to an Italian restaurant called "Amelios". It was a bit classier than a normal dinner, but the food was good and I had a feeling we were all starving. I unbuckled Walt out of the car and helped him onto the ground. "I want chicken nuggets!" He piped up, taking my hand as I closed the door.

"You can get whatever you want, buddy," I told him, ruffling his blond locks. We stepped in through the door, the owner heaving and bent over the receptionist desk. He straightened up immediately, "Oh, sorry- sorry I did not see you there," He smiled, his Italian accent breaking through in his words. "What's wrong?" Shelia asked, putting her hand on his back soothingly. "Oh it's nothing.. Important guests musical entertainment didn't show up. Flat tire," Shelia retracted her hand, "My step-daughter can sing, and play instruments," She said, pointing at me.

"What?!" I asked, poking my head up. Did she really just offer me to sing on stage? "Will you do it? You're food will be on the house! And.. free cake!" He decided, nodding multiple times. "I...er..-" "She'd love to do it!" Shelia said confidently. And from there it was chaos.

* * *

"Alright, you can play the lineup on the stand out there- piano and guitar are there if needed.. good luck!" The owner shoved me onto the stage. I froze, realizing how weird it was to be on stage. Sure, maybe I had performed as the Treblemakers, but.. it was different. I was surrounded by friends then, and my face was hidden behind a mask.

I forced myself to stand up right and turn to see that the 'special guests' was no other than Tom, Chloe, Zoee, and what I assumed to be their dads'. I stepped up to the microphone, gulping. Chloe was here. Her red hair, her blue eyes, her freckles, all of it right in front of me. I tapped the microphone, receiving feedback from the speakers, the ringing lasting a minute and making a baby in the far back cry.

I cursed softly before picking up the guitar that sat in a stand behind me. I put the strap around my neck before looking at the line-up that was given:

_The Sign  
Eternal Flame  
Turn the Beat Around _

Sure, I'd heard of the songs, but they were so.. old! And a bit boring. "Erm.. hi," I said awkwardly into the mic. "I'm Beca and I will be performing this afternoon." There was a moment of dull applause. My eyes hit Chloe to realize that she hadn't noticed me yet. Our eyes met as I said my name, I could hear her faint gasp. I gulped again. "Hey look it Beca! Tommy it Beca!" A vaguely familiar voice said, turning out to be Zoee who pointed her finger at me happily.

"This first song is called-" I paused, "You know what?" I asked, picking up the slip of paper and ripping it in half. "I'm not going to make you guys fall asleep. This song is called Sight of the Sun by the band Fun."

**_[Beca:]For once there is nothing up my sleeve_  
_Just some scars from a life that used to trouble me_  
_I used to run at first sight of the sun_  
_Now I lay here waiting for you to wake up_**

**My fingers found the strings with no problem as I played, moving around a bit, knowing I had the attention of the whole restaurant.**

_The city outside still sounds like it's on fire_  
_You put on new sheets, the white flag of a Saturday night_  
_I know we stayed up talking in circles_  
_But I like to think the symmetry will keep me close to you_

_For everyone, I'm out to prove wrong, you keep the light on_  
_The only one, you know me better than the truth_  
_So, despite what I've done, I pray to God that we can move on_  
_'Cause thus far you are the best thing that this life has yet to lose_  


**My eyes found Walt who was dancing beside a booth that held Shelia, laughing at him. Dancing to him was pretty much jumping up and down, but it was pretty cute.**

**_And for once there is nothing up my sleeve_  
_Just some scars from a life that used to trouble me_  
_I used to run at first sight of the sun_  
_Now I lay here waiting for you to wake up_  
_I lay here waiting for you to wake up_**

_So if you gonna leave, if you gonna go_  
_I can't bare to sleep without you in my arms_  
_I know we got caught up sifting through a crowd of pebbles and lures_  
_But you must not let them take you_  
_They don't know you like I do_

_For once there is nothing up my sleeve_  
_Just some scars from a life that used to trouble me_  
_I used to run at first sight of the sun_  
_Now I lay here waiting for you to wake up_  
_I lay here waiting for you to wake up_

I stopped playing, stepping back. That was nerve-wracking and I felt light-headed. I didn't like my face being seen, my identity out in the open. Of course, my voice was up an octave, so my Treble disguise was in tact but myself was open. My eyes searched for Chloe's who instantly stood up as everyone clapped.

'Do you want me to go up there' she mouthed up. I felt small as I nodded, gripping the neck of the guitar in a death grip. My eyes shut, and my knees wobbled until there was a presence next to me. "I'm guessing you're not the musician my dad hired."

I opened an eye and shook my head. Her melodic laugh seemed to cheer me up as I stood up and she took the mic. "Sorry folks, guess I'm going to be joining this as a duet!" She laughed, "This song is called Friends by Jasmine Thompson,"

She gave me a look and smiled before counting down and we started to sing.

* * *

At the end of the song she pulled me backstage. "We only have a few seconds before Roberto comes back here to tell you that ripping up his list was bad. And when my family comes to talk to me, so.." She started before she pressed me against a wall and connected our lips.

I kissed her back, my lips sucking onto hers before we heard voices, making us drift apart. I was breathless and so was she. Our eyes met and we both knew that we'd done something bad as we hung our heads. "You disobey my orders and then you take a guest from their seat?!" The Italian man exclaimed before smiling, "I loved it!"

"Chloe!" A hiss- violent like a snake hit all of us as we looked up to see Tom. "I don't want you to be around this _lesbian_ anymore!" He spat, shoving me aside. "Come on babe. Let's get away from the fag." He prodded but Chloe didn't move. "No." She stated.

"Beca is my best friend and if you can't make nice then get out because she is 10 times better than you'll ever be!" She told him, shaking out of his grasp. "Chloe! Your dad wants you to go back to the table," Zoee's voice caught everyone's attention.

Chloe sighed and gave me a hug that lasted a few seconds too long. "Bye,"

* * *

"You not sick anymore Becky?" He asked, knocking on my forehead lightly with a closed fist. I laughed and shook my head. "Nope, I'm all better." He seemed to think about this for a second before smiling and play scooping up some of his vanilla ice cream and holding it out. "Try it!" He insisted, waving the spoon in the air, making me take his arm to still his movements. I hummed, "Mmmm, okay! Only if you try mine!" I bribed.

"Deal!" He said, extending the spoon and I gladly took what was on the spoon. "Oh that's yummy, your turn," I raised the cone filled with chocolate chip cookie-dough and he hesitantly licked it. He smiled, "It's good!" I nodded, happy with his taste-testing.

"So.. you and that Chloe girl are.. friends?" Shelia asked from the front seat. I smirked and shrugged, "I guess you could say that.."

* * *

**Okay I have a task for all of you viewers. I'm adding an OC. This OC will be a member of the Treblemakers and will play a very important role. But I need you all to come up with a character using this format:**

**Character Name:  
Age:  
****Reason to be in the treblemakers:  
****Race: (No im not being racist, but this tells me how to describe them)  
****Actor/Actress:  
****Personality Traits:  
Gender:  
Mask: (link provided example is requested not required)  
Mask Nickname:**

_Example ie._

**_Character Name: Beca Mitchell  
Age: 17  
Reason: She wants to do what she loves  
Race: White  
Actor/Actress: Anna Kendrick  
Personality: Awkward, Small, Virtuoso, Lesbian  
Gender:_ Female  
_Mask: Rabbit  
__Mask Nickname: White Rabbit_  
**

**Okay guys! I know it's been a while but I've been busy and I will be for the next few weeks or so sadly. **

**I will not post unless I get reviews! Fair trade?!**

**I DO NOT OWN Pitch Perfect or anything to do with it at all. I am a simple fanfic writer, I am only an owner of the idea. I also, DO NOT own any music I use in this fanfiction, all rights go to the producers and artists from whom the songs come from.**

**Love you all xx  
MW**


End file.
